


zenith

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan has seen many incredible things in the new world, little boxes that aren't magical but hold infinite music to non-magical communication devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zenith

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/665600.html)  
> messed with the timeline so mulan & lacey could meet

Mulan has seen many incredible things in the new world, little boxes that aren't magical but hold infinite music to non-magical communication devices. Really everything, that this world functions so well without any magic is remarkable- but the most incredible new thing of all is Lacey.  
  
Mulan liked Belle, she did. She made for a brave warrior, if in need of some proper training, and a kind soul. _Lacey_ though, Lacey is pure decadence topped with sin. _Lacey_ introduces herself with a sharp smile and a promise to make the night unforgettable- and Mulan isn't good at this, is accustomed to deep and aching one-sided love developed over many moments and she can't possibly be what Lacey's after and-  
  
Mulan wakes up with Lacey in a temporary bed, far softer than anything Mulan's ever been on- feels more like an enticing trap than anything, impossible to really fall asleep on. Mulan wakes up with a wild girl she's not sure she could love, or more importantly could love _her_. And she can feel her mind about to run through a million different scenarios, trying to pick out which method of attack and extraction would be best- a note and kiss? just running away-  
  
But then Lacey's eyes are blinking open, a slow and satisfied grin spreading over her lips, and Mulan couldn't leave now if she wanted to. And maybe, maybe that's okay.  
  
Lacey kisses her collarbone, fingers skating over her stomach, “Oh _darlin'_ , do I have plans for you.”


End file.
